Gracias por vivir
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Sorata & Arashi]] .::LEMON::. TOTALIZADO. Arashi quería decirle aquellas palabras que tenía bien grabadas en su mente y en su corazón; que estaba agradecida con él, por estar aquí, vivo, es lo que en verdad la hacía feliz.
1. Prologo

**Gracias por vivir.**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.:: Prólogo ::.

* * *

La poca luz de día se filtraba entre las persianas de la habitación, aunque más que una luz, era el delgadísimo brillo blanco que anunciaba el amanecer. 

La joven mujer hizo a un lado un par de aquellas persianas, luego se asomó por la ventana. La niebla que cubría la ciudad era la más densa que hubiese visto hasta ahora, o quizás sólo era que nunca le prestó atención a los fenómenos climatológicos. De eso no debía preocuparse más, lo más seguro era que de aquí en adelante tendría mucho tiempo para esas cosas.

**Al menos hasta que salgamos de aquí.**

¿Fue un suspiro?, un susurro?. Las palabras de la bella chica apenas y fueron audibles para ella misma.

Estaba cansada, muy cansada; tres días metida en ese hospital y sin salir de la habitación, es más, ni siquiera había dormido. Esto último muy a pesar de que uno de sus apuestos amigos le ofreció reemplazarla en más de una ocasión... ella se negó.

Quería hacerlo, estar a su lado y cuidarlo... ya que por ahora no podía hacer más.

En cuanto a su otro compañero, bueno... aunque se sentía triste por la situación actual de Kamui, no podía dejar que ese sentimiento se sumase a la culpabilidad que ya sentía.

Por un momento pensó en Shiro, seguramente deseaba distraerse un poco o hablar con su compañero una vez que este despertara.

**Ahh, creo que esta devastado.**

Estaba preocupada por él.

Entendía perfectamente que no le iba a ser fácil poder recuperarse; le quitaron la vida a Kotori frente a sus propios ojos, luego se vio forzado a tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida; pelear con Fuma, vencerlo... y matarlo.

**Ah, Kamui. Seguro que si este hombre no estuviese durmiendo te ayudaría de alguna forma... yo no puedo, no sé como!!.**

Ella suspiro nuevamente, pensar que física y sentimentalmente fue la que mejor librada salió.

Cerró los ojos como tratando de olvidar lo acontecido en los últimos días, pero estando ahí, cuidando al joven malherido... olvidar no podía.

Quizás ahora que faltaba poco para que el año terminase, quizás...

**Ni así podré olvidar**.

Abrió los ojos. Había tanta tristeza en ellos, pero por encima de ese sentimiento, expresaban culpabilidad, si... por su causa el joven frente a ella yacía gravemente herido; estuvo al borde de la muerte y si ahora seguía con vida era sólo por esos caprichos que tiene el destino, todo un milagro.

**Un milagro; todavía no creo en ellos.**

Sus palabras conocieron el aire en tanto se arrodillaba al lado del joven dragón. Él, con su hermoso rostro inundado en el sueño.

Y no supo porque, pero de nuevo estrechó una de las manos de su compañero; casi no lo había soltado desde que llegaron ahí. Ahora sólo quería verlo abrir los ojos y que le sonriera alegre y despreocupadamente, como haciéndole saber que ya todo estaba bien... sólo eso quería.

Ya había pensado en las palabras que le diría cuando él despertase, algo sencillo pero sincero... algo más profundo no le podría decir.

Cerró los ojos resignada, sabía perfectamente que por ahora él no abriría los ojos, aun así susurró esas palabras, era así como se recordaba una y otra vez a si misma que él seguía a su lado...

Ya sólo faltaba que él despertara.

**Gracias por vivir... Sorata.**

**Sin finalizar**.

* * *

Después de más de un año, he vuelto con los fics de X.

La verdad es que ya no tenía ideas para este anime, pero me esforcé para escribir algo.

Maeda... y el lemon???.

No se desesperen amantes del amor expresado hasta sus últimas consecuencias, que esta historia va por capítulos, y en uno de ellos habrá bastante amor, mucho, mucho amor.

Sucede que estoy experimentando; quiero narrar una historia un poco más larga, que explique más que el simple acto sexual, ya que mis últimos fanfictions han sido de sólo un capitulo, hey creo que todos, y sólo habló de sábanas mojadas, ahora quiero más detalle...

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI **y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 2 de Agosto de 2004**.

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	2. Chapter 1

**Gracias por vivir.**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 1. :.

* * *

La sensación de vacío e inexistencia se estaba desvaneciendo paulatinamente; ella se negaba a dejar esa sensación, después de todo había dormido placenteramente.

Dormir, dormir...

**No lo creo... me quede dormida!.**

Lo último fue apenas un murmullo perezoso.

La joven recuperó la compostura en tiempo record; temerosa de que alguien se hubiese percatado de su descuido. Apenas y miró el reloj; solo fue una hora la que permitió que el cansancio la venciera, y se sintió aliviada por ello.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que se diera cuenta de que la mano derecha de Sorata seguía siendo suavemente oprimida por las suyas.

Así que, terminando por liberar la mano del dragón, Arashi sonrió muy ligeramente.

Él seguía durmiendo. Ya llevaba varios días así, pero no despertaba, y eso era algo que comenzaba a impacientarla.

Acercó su rostro al del chico, pocos eran los centímetros que los distanciaban.

Kishu pensó temerosa en la posibilidad de que en poco tiempo por fin lo viese abrir sus brillantes ojos... ¿qué haría?, ¿qué le diría?... ¿cómo demonios debía reaccionar?.

**Algo he de hacer, después de todo, sigo con vida... gracias a él.**

Apretando fuertemente su puño derecho, no supo si aquellas palabras fueron de agradecimiento o de reproche. Y es que se lo dijo, se lo exigió tantas veces...

**¡Que no lo hiciera!; no tenia por qué. Y aun así este necio...**

La protegió de Fuma.

Se arriesgó y ella estaba tan segura de que había muerto que solo pudo llorar por él mientras acariciaba y sostenía la mano derecha de este tonto...

**Y a fin de cuentas me atacaron.**

Después de eso ya no supo más.

Cayó en un profundo sueño y para cuando despertó, se encontraba en este hospital, con heridas mucho menos delicadas que las de su compañero... su protector.

**Y mírate ahora Sorata-san.**

Se sentía culpable. De sobra sabia que lo era.

Quizá por ello se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla del dragón, quizá por ello lo miraba tiernamente pero con un aire de tristeza, quizá por ello se atrevió a acercarse todavía más a él y regalarle un tranquilo y suave beso en la frente.

**Sorata no baka.**

Después de aquella extraña demostración de cariño, Arashi se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir un rato y comer algo.

Pero justo cuando tocó la perilla de la puerta, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la detuvo...

**¡¡A-Arashi!!.**

La quebradiza voz del joven se dejaba escuchar después de tres largos días. Logrando así que la sacerdotisa girase ciento ochenta grados para verlo.

El pobre joven apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, haciendo algunos gestos que demostraban cuan doloroso y molesto le resultaba hacer esto.

Y ella, invadida de alegría, aun sin demostrarlo, se apresuró donde yacía su mal herido protector. El estrechar, de nuevo, su mano pareció tranquilizar al chico.

Las primeras imágenes eran borrosas, cosa que fue mejorando al cabo de unos cuantos segundos; entonces la contempló... hermosa, seria, aunque con un brillo de alegría en sus bellos ojos, pero sobre todo... viva!!.

**A-Arashi, yo...**

**Por favor, guarda silencio.**

La joven sacerdotisa interrumpió a su confundido amigo mientras le acariciaba suavemente su rebelde cabello. La mirada de Kishu se había vuelto suave y Arisugawa se preguntaba si continuaba soñando.

Tuvo tantos sueños y pesadillas durante tanto tiempo que ya no sabía que era real y que no.

**Debo avisarle de tu estado a Kamui... no tardo.**

La joven se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero el dragón y una de sus débiles manos parecían negarse a ello.

Arashi lo miró un momento; tenia infinitos deseos de abrazarle agradecida y feliz... pero también de gritarle y darle una paliza por la estupidez de protegerla.

Sin embargo, solo se acercó un poco al muchacho, lo suficiente como para besar tranquilamente una de sus mejillas.

**De verdad... no voy a tardar.**

Sorata solo pudo mirar atónito como la bella chica abandonaba la habitación. Estaba sorprendido, ese "detalle" no era algo que se esperara por parte de su amiga.

Dejó que su cuerpo descansara tranquilo mientras su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de la batalla final... La vio llorar.

Justo antes de lo que creyó fue su muerte.

El dragón apretó fuertemente los puños... se prometió nunca hacer llorar a una mujer, pero no pudo lograrlo.

**¿Cómo pude permitirlo?.**

Aquello seria algo que difícilmente se llegaría a perdonar. No obstante, poco tiempo tuvo para profundizar en ello...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejándole ver de nuevo a la hermosa chica, esta vez acompañada del dragón más poderoso... Kamui.

* * *

**Así que... solo quedamos nosotros tres.**

Ninguno de sus amigos le respondió.

Pero el silencio de estos tan sólo confirmaba sus palabras.

**Y la princesa Hinoto??.**

Kamui, aun con los ojos cerrados e incapaz de enfrentar a su amigo, afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza. Lo mismo pasó cuando el señor del trueno preguntó por los dragones de tierra.

**Ahh, supongo que... así debió ser.**

A Shirou simplemente no le convencieron las palabras de Arisugawa, no obstante prefirió guardar silencio. No tenia caso discutir del "por qué" estaban con vida.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, poco después entró uno de los doctores quien al saber que el paciente de la habitación 184 había recuperado la conciencia, vino de inmediato a verlo.

Después de varios minutos, y de algunas pruebas, el medico le permitió a Sorata abandonar el hospital en un par de días. Aunque el doctor simplemente no se podía explicar como es que un muchacho que días atrás hubo llegado moribundo, hoy estuviese en casi perfectas condiciones.

El hombre vestido con bata blanca siguió dando instrucciones de las cosas que el chico debía evitar hacer o comer durante los siguientes días.

Arashi observaba de lejos; escuchar que el joven Arisugawa ya estaba completamente bien la había tranquilizado enormemente, tanto que sonrió ligeramente sin apartar los ojos de aquel apuesto chico.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Sin avisarle a los demás, abandonó sigilosamente la habitación, aun sin apartar la mirada del amo del trueno.

Con cuidado fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación, mientras susurraba esas palabras de las que cada vez se sentía más segura...

**Gracias por vivir... Sorata.**

**Sin finalizar.**

* * *

Cuando terminé este capitulo me dije: wow!, no soy tan mala para escribir situaciones normales, jaja.

El fiction esta basado en "**X: the movie"**, y claro... se supone que Kamui fue el único sobreviviente, así que esto altera todo, pero... ¿qué fic no lo hace?.

El próximo capitulo es el que contiene lemon, o sea, lo más interesante, pero... también es el final.

**Gracias por leerme. . .  
Priss, Anna Haruno y Lindo Usagi.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 2 de Agosto de 2004.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


	3. Chapter 2

**_Gracias por vivir._**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

.: Capitulo 2. :.

* * *

Cuidadosamente le cambiaba los vendajes que a su masculino cuerpo cubrían.

Aparentemente indiferente, callada y más seria que de costumbre, no quiso cruzar palabra con él desde que regresó con ellos; estaba molesta y no era para menos. Sufrió tanto al verlo malherido, sangrando sin parar, ni siquiera quería recordar lo que pasó, le dolía tanto... ¡ lo amaba !.

Si, esa extraña frase que se formó en su mente no era más que la verdad, amaba a Sorata y comprendía su impulso de querer protegerla.

_""Por eso, no quiero que vuelva a hacerlo.""_

Aun estaba latente la posibilidad de que las predicciones del anciano de Kouya se hiciesen realidad.

La sacerdotisa no quería que ese hombre muriera, no quería perderlo. Así que apenas se curasen por completo sus heridas, regresaría a Ise, estaba decidida a desaparecer de su vida para siempre... Sorata no volvería a saber de ella.

Con éste propósito bien claro, Kishu se disponía a abandonar la habitación de su compañero, más el firme agarre de la mano de Arisugawa no se lo permitió.

**¿Por qué no dices nada, Arashi?... ¿por qué tus hermosos ojos no me miran?.**

La mujer de largos cabellos se detuvo en seco.

Sin darle la cara, quiso disfrazar sus verdaderas intenciones... pero no pudo. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, sintió como los fuertes y cariñosos brazos del Dragón rodearon su cintura, inmovilizándola por completo. Sorata se posó detrás de ella, acercando sus labios al oído de la chica, susurrándole lo mucho que le dolía su silencio, su indiferencia.

Esto era demasiado para la sacerdotisa. Sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho cerca de su oído, sus brazos al rededor de su cintura sin aparente intención de dejarla libre, la cercanía de su musculoso cuerpo y su aroma impregnándose en ella... todo eso le estaba causando graves estragos.

Quiso resistir las emociones que en ese momento la embargaban, pero no pudo.

Las lagrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por sus mejillas mientras su figura temblaba ligeramente.

**¡ Arashi !.**

El amo del trueno la hizo girarse con suavidad; verla llorar le destrozó el alma.

La abrazó con fuerza, acercándola a su cuerpo. Lo que menos quería en el mundo era verla llorar.

**Dime, Arashi, ¿qué debo hacer para que no derrames una sola lagrima más?, qué?!.**

**So... solamente... no lo vuelvas a hacer... solo eso.**

El rostro de Sorata se notaba sorprendido, más no fueron las palabras de la joven la causa, sino las manos de ésta que cariñosamente acariciaban su rostro.

El Dragón se perdió en los hermosos ojos violeta de la mujer, esos ojos que tanto amaba... los mismos que se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Arisugawa se desconcertó al sentir como la chica se atrevía a unir sus labios con los propios. Estaba paralizado, sorprendido, pero totalmente entregado a tan hermosa sensación.

Con la lengua, se aventuró a penetrar la boca de su amada, estrechando con todas sus fuerzas la frágil y delicada silueta de Arashi... su Arashi.

El beso terminó, más pronto varios más le siguieron a éste; los labios de cada uno se unían con mayor pasión, con ansiedad y lujuria, con excitación, pero sobre todo... con amor.

**Te amo, te amo, Arashi... ¡ de verdad te amo !.**

Ella, atenta escuchaba aquellas dulces palabras mientras se dejaba llevar por ellas, recorriendo el musculoso pecho de su eterno protector.

Pronto, las ropas fueron cayendo una a una, hasta que la primera en verse desnuda por completo fue la sacerdotisa.

**So-Sorata...**

Le habló nerviosa, avergonzada. Sentirse expuesta de esa forma le resultaba incomodo.

Los ojos del Dragón se habían clavado en la silueta femenina, esa figura tan perfecta, tan frágil y tan importante para él. El chico se atrevió a deslizar sus manos por las finas curvas de aquel cuerpo; suave y lentamente, como si temiese lastimarla, apenas y podía rozar la delicada piel de Arashi quien solo se dejaba hacer.

Las tiernas caricias de Sorata no solo la habían relajado, sino que también derrumbaron cualquier duda que ella aun pudiese tener.

**Arashi... ya no puedo esperar más...**

Sonrojada, tanto por sus palabras como por las ansiosas caricias y los apasionados besos, la joven de Ise se abrazó de su protector, sintiendo todo el calor humano que había para ella, sintiendo también el apresurado latir del corazón de Arisugawa, un corazón lleno de amor... un amor que era solo para ella, para Arashi Kishu.

Sorata podía percibir el aroma natural de la piel de su amada, un aroma que lo envolvía suavemente, volviéndolo loco de amor y deseo. Desesperado, el muchacho se despojó de toda la ropa que aun cubría su perfecto cuerpo varonil, sus pantalones y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estorbarle; estaba ansioso por sentir el contacto piel con piel.

Y así, abrazados, nada separaba la piel desnuda de los amantes, nada.

Ahora nada impediría que el señor del trueno pudiera amarla sin descanso, saborear sus labios hasta memorizarse el sabor de su dulce boca, tenerla solo para él.

Ella, sin decirle una sola palabra, sin darle tiempo a su compañero, llevó las manos de éste hasta sus pechos, permitiéndole tocarla de esa manera, que la disfrutara y la hiciera disfrutar.

Al tacto, Sorata perdió la compostura, se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar.

**Arashi, ¡ mi amada Arashi !.**

Las palabras volaron por el aire, mientras el Dragón besaba a la mujer por la que arriesgó y arriesgaría la vida.

Posándose detrás de ella, el chico la guió caminando hasta la cama, donde podrían disfrutar de ésta nueva experiencia, del amor y el deseo que sentían por el otro.

El joven Dragón no esperó un solo instante, con sus labios, se aventuró a recorrer el cuello de la sacerdotisa, escuchando satisfecho los gemidos que ella inútilmente trataba de encerrar en su boca.

Sorata deslizó sus apasionados labios hasta los suaves senos de Arashi, besándolos, aprisionando los pequeños pezones y succionándolos a su entero gusto.

Así, la blanca y tibia piel de Arashi fue presa de los escalofríos que la lengua de su amante le hacia sentir; su piel se erizaba con cada roce de sus labios y sus pezones se endurecían bajo el tacto explorador de la traviesa lengua del muchacho.

Era enloquecedor sentir los labios de Sorata aprisionando sus senos, pero la ansiedad y la desesperación golpearon su corazón cuando la mano intrusa de su acompañante se aventuró a recorrer su sexo.

**So-Sorata, espera...**

Pero parecía que el chico no iba a complacerla esta vez.

¿Esperar?, ¡NO!. No podía esperar más, sabrá dios cuando llegue su muerte, por eso se entregará a ella por completo, esperando que Arashi se entregue a él con la misma intensidad.

Tan lento y ansioso a la vez, los dedos del muchacho se deslizaban frotando el clítoris de la chica, que ya olvidada por completo del pudor y la vergüenza, suspiraba entrecortadamente. Las sensaciones recorrían deliciosamente su tenso cuerpo.

Sorata besaba con lujuria sus pequeños senos, mordiéndolos con ligera vehemencia, sintiendo como los pezones femeninos se erizaban al contacto de su lengua y ni que decir de los traviesos dedos de su amante, que jugaban con ese botoncito fuente de placer, arrancándole tímidos pero profundos gemidos del gozo más puro.

El cuerpo de la sacerdotisa no pudo soportar la tremenda excitación que lo recorría, temblando irremediablemente entre los brazos del joven de Kouya.

La expresión de su rostro y las lagrimas que escapaban de sus lindos ojos eran la prueba de que un orgasmo había sido liberado en su cuerpo; un orgasmo, el primero y quizá por ello tan intenso y placentero para la joven, que entre suspiros y jadeos le pidió a Sorata que la penetrara... lo deseaba tanto, creía que la excitación y el cansancio terminarían por vencerla antes de poder consumar su unión.

**Por favor, Sorata... ya no puedo más...**

**¿Estas segura?.**

Un simple y corto beso sobre sus labios fue la respuesta.

Por supuesto que estaba segura, no podía pensar en otra ocasión que no fuese ésta.

Mientras Arisugawa la sostenía por la espalda, Arashi cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho, que sin detenerse a pensarlo un solo segundo más, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente.

**Oh!, Sorata...**

La voz de Arashi era tan suave y cariñosa.

La sensación de ese pedazo de carne enterrándose en su intimidad, era una de esas sensaciones que no se pueden describir. Lo sentía deslizarse lento, aunque ansioso, mientras su vagina se amoldaba para recibirlo en su cálida humedad..

Con cada centímetro que entraba en ella, cada segundo que transcurría y él seguía penetrándola, Sorata se preguntaba si todo esto no era más que un simple sueño... gracias a Kami, no era así. Era placentero, era real.

El Dragón de cielo siguió ensartando su miembro, apretando los dientes intentando resistir el fuerte deseo de embestirla de golpe hasta llegar al fondo de la cavidad femenina; el placer era cruel y aunque quisiera satisfacerse a si mismo, lo primero era ella, Arashi... hacerla gozar.

Sintió cierta dificultad para continuar avanzando por un túnel de placer...

""_Su virginidad""._

Pensó de inmediato. Sonrió al saber que seria el primero, sin mencionar que tenia la inexplicable sensación de que también sería el único, más con ésta idea también vino el miedo.

**Arashi, tú y yo sabemos que esto será doloroso...**

**Ningún dolor se compara al de verte agonizar, Sorata... solo hazlo.**

La joven sacerdotisa se abrazó al musculoso cuerpo de su compañero; cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba aire para soportar lo que viniera.

De forma rápida y lo más cuidadoso que pudo, Arisugawa presionó su pene, esperando causarle el menor dolor posible. Arashi tuvo la sensación de que algo dentro de ella se rompió, era su inocencia que se iba...

No hubo sonido que delatara la dolorosa incomodidad que la invadiera, solo su expresión y las silenciosas lagrimas demostraron que no todo había sido placer para la sacerdotisa.

**Ya pasó, amor.**

Fueron las dulces palabras que su amante le susurró al oído.

Permanecieron unos momentos sin moverse y en absoluto silencio, esperando a que Kishu se acostumbrara a tener toda la hombría de Sorata enterrada en su cuerpo.

Hasta que el muchacho comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente, luego con ansia, rapidez y fuerza. El constante ir y venir de aquella espina varonil había logrado que la mujer gimiera intensamente, en tanto los labios del Dragón volvían a probar los pechos de su amada, mordiendo con ligera fuerza los duros pezones.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que el amante dulce, cuidadoso y preocupado se convirtiera en uno fuerte y ansioso, que la penetraba sin compasión, embistiéndola como si fuese la última vez, y de hecho... así podría ser; sus destinos siempre penderían de un hilo.

Sorata se olvidó de todo y se entregó por completo a llevar a cabo su fantasía, su mayor deseo... hacer suya a su querida Arashi, quien solo sujetaba las sábanas y las retorcía, tratando de soportar las deliciosos embistes del muchacho, mientras su vagina aceptaba con placer aquella espina varonil que entraba y salía constantemente de su interior provocando que indescriptibles gemidos de gozo inundaran la habitación.

Se miraban a los ojos y se besaban a cada segundo; Sorata seguía penetrándola hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sus lenguas se entrelazaban con frenesí, ambos inducidos por la lujuria y el placer.

**Ah, Sorata!!...** Pronunció entre gemidos. **... sigue, por favor, sigue.**

Cada estocada la hacia suspirar; la desesperación se volvió casi insoportable al sentir como una oleada de placer y excitación volvían nuevamente a invadir su cansado cuerpo.

**Oh!, Sorataaa...**

Un nuevo orgasmo recorrió la frágil figura femenina; el cuerpo de Kishu se tensó, arqueó la espalda con lo que el miembro de su amante se hundió un poco más en ella.

Cansada, se dejó caer sobre la cama, respirando agitada mientras Arisugawa seguía bombeando lento, como tratando de relajarla.

**Te amo tanto Sorata, tanto!!...**

Al escuchar a su amada, el señor del trueno la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, besándola con desesperación mientras un amplia sonrisa de felicidad adornaba su rostro.

Arashi lo miraba embelesada, sus ojos violeta brillaban intensamente gracias al sentimiento que crecía en su pecho. Manteniendo aquella sonrisa, el Dragón del cielo continuó penetrándola con mayor fuerza y ansiedad.

La excitación se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Sintiendo como el miembro masculino seguía deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo en un vaivén casi desquiciado, y como los testículos del joven golpeaban su carne, la sacerdotisa solo pudo apretar los dientes y cerrar fuertemente los ojos... otro orgasmo la recorrió, la sensación era tan deliciosa como las anteriores. Las paredes de su vagina se contraían apretando el pene de su amante, brindándole un placer casi insoportable.

Sorata no pudo más, entró en ella un par de veces más y luego se detuvo en seco; con la mirada casi perdida y las pupilas contraídas, dejó que el semen retenido escapase de su duro miembro y se alojase en la vagina de la mujer, que con gusto lo recibió.

El Dragón había alcanzado el punto cumbre del placer, ese placer que nunca llegó a imaginar tan intenso y agotador. Salió del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa y se recostó a su lado; estaba tan cansado, ahora solo quería relajarse entre los brazos de aquella hermosa mujer... su mujer.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

Se hallaba recostado sobre los suaves pechos de Arashi, descansaba tranquilamente después de haberse entregado por completo.

El silencio era lo único que podía escucharse en la oscura habitación; la quietud acompañaba los pensamientos de dos amantes preocupados por su futuro. Bien sabían que no era fácil escapar del destino y que si una vez lo hicieron, quizá no volverían a tener tanta suerte.

**¿Crees que Kamui nos haya escuchado?.**

El joven de Kouya se atrevió a romper el silencio con una pregunta cuya respuesta sinceramente poco le interesaba, solo quería escuchar la fría voz de su compañera.

**Lo dudo.** Le contestó mientras acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos. **No pasa mucho tiempo aquí, sabes?.**

Y de nuevo regresaron al tranquilo pero incomodo silencio.

Sorata quería hablar, pero temía el rumbo que fuese a tomar dicha conversación, estaba conciente de que la sacerdotisa no deseaba tocar el tema de su agonía, mucho menos de que las predicciones de su abuelo seguían latentes. Pero no podía evitarlo; si hablaba del futuro tenia que considerar un adiós... la muerte; si hablaban del pasado era inevitable recordar la pelea en que ambos casi mueren.

**Tuve... tanto miedo.**

Sorata se abrazó más fuerte al desnudo cuerpo de Arashi. Su sincera confesión no podía ser más cierta, en su agonía la terrible sensación del miedo lo invadió por completo.

¿Por sentir la muerte tan cerca?: ¡no!, un hombre como él, que siempre tuvo presente que moriría por una mujer, no sentiría miedo por una pequeñez como esa.

Su temor era el no volver a ver el hermoso rostro de Arashi; sentía que la vida se le iba y la batalla aun no terminaba... ¿quién la protegería?, ¿quién?.

Fue peor cuando despertó y la vio junto a él; creyó estar en el paraíso. Pero entonces nuevamente lo atacó el temor, en su mente cruzó la idea de que ella también había muerto... y se odió, porque creía que no la había protegido como tanto prometió.

El muchacho cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de su amante, embriagándose con su delicioso aroma a mujer. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miro; Sorata se limitó a suspirar con tristeza.

¿Por qué no le decía nada?, deseaba tanto saber como se sentía ella, pero la sacerdotisa permanecía tranquila, observando al techo con fijeza.

Resignado, el amo del trueno se disponía a ser vencido por Morfeo, pero el suave toque de las manos femeninas sobre su espalda le arrebató el sueño.

Arashi lo acariciaba con sutileza y tranquilidad, aunque su mirada seguía fija sobre el techo, parecía que su mente divagaba una y otra vez, totalmente perdida en sus recuerdos.

**Sorata...**

Y escuchó su dulce voz, tan tranquila, tan seria y fría, pero con un aire de felicidad.

Kishu quería decírselo, aquellas palabras que tenia bien grabadas en su mente y en su corazón. Decirle que estaba infinitamente agradecida, no por que sacrificó su vida por ella, no!, sino por que estaba aquí, vivo... eso, eso era lo que en verdad la hacia feliz... que el hombre al que amaba, estuviese con ella, el no haberla dejado sola, que por fin, al menos por un momento, por un solo instante pudiesen amarse.

Arashi le regaló a Sorata tres simples palabras que lo llenaron de felicidad.

**...Gracias por vivir.**

**Finalizado.**

* * *

He aquí mi primer hijo... jaja, bueno, es que me tardé exactamente nueve meses en terminar la historia.

No quedé muy conforme con el final, pero mi inspiración se fue TT.

Quizá se deba al hecho de que me basé en la pelicula y hace poco pude ver la serie completa, lastima que los finales son totalmente distintos ToT.

**Gracias por leerme. . .  
Anna Haruno y Priss.**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **MAEDA AI** y es material de "Fallen Angel".

SI llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, además de una falta de respeto para los lectores y para mi.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 2 de Agosto de 2004.**

La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por razones de tiempo...

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

No presto mis Fanfictions a ninguna persona.

—— Me los han pedido para usarlos en concursos de fics, por favor no lo hagan. ——


End file.
